


万圣节快乐

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	万圣节快乐

事实上要抚养两个拥有恶魔血统的孩子并不是容易的事，金发的女性温柔地与孩子们约定了即使是打斗玩耍也要适可而止，在她去炖煮奶油浓汤的时候，可不希望看见两个孩子又把衬衫搞得一团糟。  
三大匙奶油融化开来，轻微的黄色在汤中浮现，散发出极为醇厚的香味，健康的水灼蔬菜已经搁在旁边的沙拉碗里，接下来只要加上打发的蛋白就能让汤的口感再上一层楼，营造出绵密的舌尖美味。  
那只手穿过她拢在肩后的流瀑金发，戴单片眼镜的丈夫不动声色地捉去黏在她肩后扣子上的那根落发，向搅拌锅中浓汤的妻子索求一个吻。  
好似春天雨水后蝴蝶振翅的轻颤，细细微微却又充满柔意与甜味，贪婪的恶魔想要再来一个，却听见孩子们的笑声自窗口传来。  
扒着窗框的但丁得意洋洋地对哥哥说自己果然没说错，爸爸妈妈每天早上都会有亲亲，而且不止一个，所以维吉尔也应该给他更多的早安吻。  
维吉尔手上还攥着但丁掉下的领结，他皱眉撞了弟弟说但丁到底什么时候才会 知道把脚从他的鞋上挪开。  
年幼的那方故意碾了两下鞋面，来表达对自己哥哥转移话题的不满。  
眼瞅着两个孩子又要打起来，斯巴达把他们提了起来，身形还没长开的孩子鼓着脸，身为父亲这个时候就要担起责任，教会孩子注意礼仪保护自己以及相信并永远爱对方。  
因为抱着木剑稍微安分下来但还是直往维吉尔那边凑的孩子说他很爱很爱维吉尔，可是维吉尔总是不回应他。  
想要伸手去揉次子的头，告诉他其实维吉尔也很爱他，年长一些的孩子同样喜欢甜蜜的蜂蜜糖水与新鲜浆果，却总记得把更多的那份留给但丁，甚至有时候护住盘子的行为也只是为了感受来自弟弟的更多亲昵。  
在这一点恶魔总是相通的。  
结果打开带着点陈旧气味大部头书籍的维吉尔在抱怨的弟弟头上印了吻，他让但丁安静些，并且说如果但丁愿意安静，那么他们可以一起看别的书，有大片彩色图案的插画绘本，上面有惊心动魄的海盗冒险故事。  
斯巴达最后揉了两个人的头，孩子们把爸爸挤在中间一起分享了那本冒险绘本，外面阳光正好，从窗户透进来的光线又温暖又甜蜜，伊娃出来说准备开饭的时候发现三个人已经靠着睡过去了。  
她蹲下去，高大的丈夫过去总是在夜晚醒来，哪怕只是白日的小憩也并不安稳。  
偷偷凑近，缩短距离，洁白的手撑在铺了地毯的木制地板上，亲了睡着丈夫的脸颊。  
她是两个孩子的母亲，是温柔盛开的庄重花朵，但偶尔也带着点少女的天真烂漫与淘气。  
喜悦于这个没有被发现的吻，下一秒就被拉了手腕，金发女性摔进恶魔的怀里，被吵醒的孩子抓住了母亲的衣裙，迷迷糊糊快倒在毯子上的时候被父亲牢牢护住。  
那个时候孩子们还年幼，而现在已经长大成人，但丁抓着自己的头发，他询问了周围那些人，没有谁能告诉一点儿有用的信息，他不得不向自己打扮成科学怪人有缝合纹路与青白皮肤的高大兄长说他们把尼禄给弄丢了。  
提着小南瓜灯装了巧克力糖果白头发的小男孩在刚刚的人潮中被挤散，也许他和维吉尔都算不上合格的家长，不管从那些方面来说都是。  
甚至是从最初的开始都算一个错误。  
年轻的单身母亲独自抚养孩子，被哭闹声和乳房里结块的乳汁折磨得疲惫不堪，为了赚够养活孩子的钱得出去工作，也许是诞生新生命耗费过多魔力的缘故，生产留下的伤口花了很长时间才逐渐愈合，他既是孩子的母亲，又承担着父亲的责任。  
即使后来将孩子真正的父亲回来了，他们也做得不太好，大到要把尼禄送去上学却过不了家长审核这一关，小到今早的芝麻菜糊了黏在锅底，有各种各样的事情强迫两个不怎么擅长正常生活的半魔人必须学习如何变得更像人类。  
好在尼禄非常听话。  
拿着蜡笔的孩子更喜欢黏着爸爸而非他看起来不怎么好惹的父亲，小脑袋瓜里装满了奇妙的问题，但是他也知道什么时候应该让他的爸爸去工作，自己安安静静和父亲待在家里。  
孩子不太喜欢那些看起来不怎么友善的朋友，他们说尼禄家里有可怕的魔鬼，还说他是两个男人的孩子，只有比他稍微年长一些的姬莉叶总是开心地和他告别，还带来混了蔬菜汁的狗狗形状曲奇饼。  
为了回礼，爸爸到窄小的厨房里帮忙做饼干，打恶魔时非常帅气的男人此时显得笨手笨脚，直到后来父亲也加入了战场，尼禄原本以为都会以焦糊告终，然而最终还是挑出了一小包美味的成果，其中大部分来源于他的父亲。  
孩子小小声问自己的爸爸，父亲是不是吸血鬼。  
“什么？”  
“因为父亲看起来脸色发青，而且，而且父亲不喜欢太阳也不喜欢出门。”  
虽然取下了盔甲，但那些淤积的痕迹纹路不肯乖乖消失，只有一只眼睛恢复过去颜色的维吉尔看起来的确和吸血鬼差不多，但丁把尼禄搂紧怀里，孩子好像又长高一截，现在已经算是小大人了，前几天还许愿说想变得和爸爸一样帅气，以及拥有属于自己的武器。  
但丁觉得太早，维吉尔觉得没什么，他说但丁像尼禄这么大的时候已经开始缠着自己，一刻也安静不下来。  
“你想起以前的事了吗？”  
但丁问。  
维吉尔回答说有一些，还有一些不是很清楚，不过这是个好现象，他的哥哥正在逐渐从噩梦中取回自己，他们还共同抚养着可爱的孩子。  
结果现在他们把尼禄给弄丢了。  
甚至是在万圣节前夜这个孩子期待很久的日子。  
明明之前就已经打算出门，尼禄还是踩着小板凳做了好多巧克力加草莓或者蓝莓果酱夹心的曲奇饼干到小篮子里。  
早早就穿上自己服装的孩子很开心，那对毛茸茸的狼耳朵好像都要跟着摇起来，一刻也不停地跑上跑下，扯扯爸爸头上的大蝴蝶结，撞上套了破洞裤父亲的腿，被父亲揪着领子放到了沙发上，过了几分钟又蹦出来。  
配合维吉尔所以成了科学怪人新娘的但丁正在对付他那件不那么开胸的开胸短款做旧破洞新娘裙，袜带上的扣子半天扣不上，屁股凉飕飕，但如果套上四角裤似乎又太煞风景了。  
来回找了半个小时也没看见尼禄影子的但丁更加不安，他弄丢了孩子，搞砸了这个夜晚，过去也是这样，他总是会弄错一些事，有些可以补救，有些却让心脏被不断拉口子。  
担心孩子的母亲总是会不小心忽略一些东西，维吉尔抓住但丁的手，自己的弟弟手心全是冷汗。  
他说空气里有很多人的气味，其中混有尼禄的味道，只需要静下心来仔细辨认，他们能够找到孩子的。  
维吉尔的话稍微给了但丁一些信心，年长者总是比他更擅长恶魔方面的事情，包括如何运用身体中的恶魔因子。  
“所以你过去总是很快能找到捉迷藏躲着的我也是因为这个吗？”  
哥哥没有否认。  
但丁说他作弊，试图用这个让自己不那么紧张，天啊，他焦急得快把心脏从喉咙里吐出去了，虽然闻得见尼禄，但那很淡，他们需要很努力才能抓住那一点转瞬即逝的气味。  
熊熊火焰燃烧蛋白质的焦糊气味，异常猛烈而又明显地突然出现，里面甚至还有硫磺和血。  
那毫无疑问预示的是某种极为不妙的东西，在这个被特意包装过成为狂欢节日的时间，隐藏在暗处的东西都知晓这是它们的机会，从各地倾巢而出，在街道各处潜入人群，友好或者怨毒，诱惑或者冷漠，用冰凉又粘腻的手速触碰经过的生者。  
如果只是恶作剧还好，但并不是所有死魂都是那么友好，更何况这里不止是死魂，还有另外记在各种传说故事中的怪玩意儿。  
比如刚刚，长着真耳朵的狼人刚刚追着丛林女孩的裙摆去了。  
尼禄身上流着恶魔的血液，小小的身体里蕴藏有魔力，甜美新鲜的生肉，对于某些特殊爱好者来说诱惑力十足。  
赶快跑起来，孩子的父母需要快些到孩子的身边。  
  
  
当尼禄被挤开的时候，已经像个小大人的孩子知道自己最好待在原地，这样爸爸和父亲回来的时候就能看见他。  
但是孩子太矮小了，那么多的人，他看不到爸爸或者父亲，他想也许自己可以去空一点儿的地方，把兜帽拉下来，柔软的人造毛耳朵立着，努力睁大眼睛，试图去找有没有自己熟悉的身影。  
手里小南瓜灯闪了闪，好像没电似的熄灭了。  
他瞧见了好多打扮怪异的人，有的画半张骷髅脸，有的又拖着流血的腿，其中最可怕的应该是那个粘稠蠕动般行走的家伙，有好多带刺的触手，肯定是非常不好惹的家伙，而且非常逼真，尼禄从来没见过比他还要可怕的家伙。  
视线接触到了。  
那家伙往这边走。  
孩子有些不安。  
他好像看到了对方那些的脚底下溢出来暗红色的液体，像是爸爸衣物上偶尔会没洗干净血液。  
靠得足够近，尼禄想后退，那家伙开口，一股恶臭袭来，他问尼禄是不是和父母走散了。  
尼禄没有回答，他不想理这个家伙，但那东西并没有因为孩子的态度而感到不高兴，反而越靠越近，似乎想将尼禄整个吞掉。  
“抱歉，这是我家的孩子哦。”  
涂了颜料所以焦黑的手臂搂住尼禄“对不起，把你丢在这里了。”  
尼禄抬头，他知道这个肯定不是他的爸爸，更不是父亲，女性冲他笑了笑，露出来的却是同样焦黑的牙齿，缠绕的医用纱布特意做旧，孩子闻得见食物被烤得糊掉的气味，因为他的爸爸经常会从炉子上端出同样味道黑漆漆的煎蔬菜。  
那东西似乎有些不甘心，他用抓挠金属般的声音说孩子和他的母亲一点儿也不像。  
“也许他是比较像父亲。”  
另一个声音如此回答，女性用唯一没被黑色侵染的眼睛看自己迟到的扮成幽灵的丈夫，这位同样陌生的男人把一对带灯的红色恶魔角卡进尼禄头顶，这回尼禄不但有耳朵还是个真正的小恶魔。  
只是红色看起来不算太适合，女性摇了摇头，说也许应该买另外颜色的给尼禄。  
那位恶臭的先生带点不甘心地走掉，他很想带走尼禄，可孩子的父母都在那里，没办法下手。  
尼禄想自己应该感谢帮忙解围的叔叔阿姨，那个叔叔太厉害了，孩子没看见他的脚，像真正的幽灵那样！  
孩子努力从衣兜里掏出包装过的小曲奇饼递给陌生的阿姨。  
“啊呀，这个是……”  
“是我和爸爸还有父亲一起做的。”  
骄傲于自己的作品，尼禄一点儿也不觉得自己的家庭奇怪“爸爸很努力地帮忙了，但是还是父亲做得更好。”  
“原来如此。”  
陌生的阿姨将饼干分了一半给自己的丈夫，恰到好处的甜味与果酱非常搭配，于是女性问尼禄还有没有更多。  
孩子总是很容易因为这样的事情高兴起来，所以他轻易就和阿姨与叔叔交谈起来，说自己的名字，也说了自己在等爸爸和父亲来找他。  
“尼禄喜欢爸爸和父亲吗？”  
孩子打开了话匣子。  
他说自己很喜欢爸爸，打恶魔的时候很帅气，偶尔会赖在家里当沙发土豆，经常偷偷带尼禄出去吃超过定量的圣代和披萨最后被父亲好好骂一顿，哼不着调的歌给尼禄穿新衣服，在尼禄做噩梦的时候第一个出现把他抱进怀里，告诉他一切有爸爸在。  
他也很喜欢父亲，父亲比爸爸更严厉，总是皱着眉头，会训斥爸爸，但放置在桌子上的食谱上贴满了写着字的标签，不允许但丁带尼禄去吃太多垃圾食品，却每一次都记得往但丁的外套里多塞上零钱，尼禄从爸爸怀里醒来时，总会看到父亲在旁边保护他们。  
他们也许经常争吵，甚至打架，可尼禄每天都会得到好多吻和很多爱。  
“我也会每天给爸爸父亲好多吻！”  
尼禄的话让陌生的叔叔阿姨笑起来，他们说孩子的饼干很好吃，希望下次还能再吃到。  
顶了耳朵和恶魔角的孩子说自己做了好多，阿姨和叔叔可以和他一起回去。  
这会突然想起自己还没找到爸爸和父亲的孩子声音低下去，阿姨和叔叔摸了摸他的头，一点儿焦黑沾上去，他们让尼禄不要太担心，因为，远处的呼唤声喊的正是他的名字。  
尼禄跳起来，向着声音跑过去，扑进爸爸的怀里，他好像看见了爸爸眼角闪光的晶亮东西，又好像没看清。  
他说自己遇上了好心的叔叔阿姨，他们帮了他，所以孩子用曲奇饼做了感谢。  
尼禄回头的时候，那里已经没人了，孩子有些遗憾，他本来想用更多的饼干来感谢他们。  
放松下来的孩子玩了会恶作剧糖果的游戏就开始犯困，还没到事务所就先在爸爸怀里睡着，但丁感受着尼禄的重量，说孩子又比之前更重更高了些。  
小孩子总是在长身体。  
所以维吉尔说明天要多煮一点儿芦笋和培根。  
他们在寻找尼禄的时候碰到不少恶魔与精怪，但丁根本没办法放下心来，维吉尔同样焦躁，硫磺和火焰总是让人有黑暗的联想。  
孩子的爸爸把那对恶魔角和兽耳给拿下来，他突然发出惊呼，让放热水的维吉尔快过来看。  
那是一根长长的金发，缠在尼禄身上的，细细发丝，像吻一般，那是维吉尔和但丁都非常熟悉的东西，在过去，在梦中，和温暖的家庭一起出现的。  
但丁靠进维吉尔怀里。  
他们注视着他们的珍宝。  
这是最棒的万圣节前夜了。  
  



End file.
